


Lara and Zip; Love Poems and Porn

by Axelex12



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Plot Twists, Post-Coital, Reveal, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Lara ends up finding out that Zip has deep feelings for her.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Zip
Kudos: 1





	Lara and Zip; Love Poems and Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts).



> Lara Croft/Zip AU

Zip was dreaming he had fallen asleep in front of his laptop as he often did. This time however he forgot  
to lock the door to his workshop, Lara had decided to visit him and see if he was going to head in for  
dinner. “Hey Zip do you want anything for dinner, Zip?” She found him fast asleep and in a rather  
uncomfortable position. She scanned over his somewhat messy desk and found a tissue box and a  
bottle of coco butter. Lara looked at Zip and then at his computer and a naughty smirk came across her  
face, “Let’s see what you’ve been up to my naughty little techie.” She browsed his computer and saw  
one word document opened and as she read it she felt her heart melt and she almost swooned. She  
was reading a poem he had written about her and then followed by that was a very arousing and erotic  
love letter it said in detail all the things she did to him on an emotional level and all the things he wanted  
to do to her both sexually and emotionally.  
After getting over the shock of knowing his heart she looked at the tabs he had opened on the internet  
and was somewhat stunned. After looking at a video titled White cougar on black cub she looked back at  
Zip and her eye brows arched. “Interesting your selection of porn is very interesting.” Lara then went to  
another video that was titled Boss gets spanked and fucked by her low level employee. Lara was  
beginning to feel herself get hot and wet between her legs as she browsed further into her friend’s  
internet history she found something that really pushed her over the top of sexual desire. The final video  
she saw was of a porn actress dressed up as her taking a large black cock up her rectum, after watching  
it for a few moments she closed the browser down and searched the rest of his computer and she was  
quite thrilled by what she found. “Oh you truly are a naughty boy but I guess I can’t blame you for that.  
Now as for your letters that’s another matter all together I’ll deal with once you’re up.”  
She headed back to her house and began to rummage through Zip’s belongings and found three books  
that gave her an idea; she looked at each of them and tried her best to envision Zip performing the  
moves in the Kama Sutra on her. Then she looked at the other book that was titled She Comes First  
Lara had to admit that she was both flattered and turned on at the idea of her own personal live in  
techie was studying on how to please her. She was so wrapped up in what she was reading she didn’t  
notice Zip standing in the doorway, until she looked up from reading his private journal and saw him  
looking very embarrassed. “Hope you’re enjoying my notes.” Lara looked up at him and did her best to  
make herself look less guilty. “Oh Zip I thought you were asleep in your workshop. I wanted to offer you  
some dinner and well I-.” She ran out of excuses to make and Zip walked into his room and put his  
finger tips to her lips. “How much did you read and how much do you know?”  
Lara dropped her act and shot Zip a very seductive stare sat back on his bed and spread her legs open.  
Although she was wearing sweat pants it didn’t make her any less sexy, “Oh I know all about your dirty  
little secrets’. The question is where do you and I go from here?” Zip moved to her on the bed and  
spoke to Lara in a deep husky growl and said what was on his mind. “How about I throw you over my  
knee and spank your fine English ass to teach you not to go through my things?” Lara gave a smile the  
thought would truly get her juices flowing but she had a slightly better idea. “How about instead of  
punishment you give me pleasure instead, Show me what you’ve learned from such hand books.” Zip  
smiled and as he moved in to kiss her she playfully pushed him back as smooth as Zip was trying to be  
he was still young and very new to the seduction game that Lara wanted him to play. “Take your clothesoff first slowly very slowly. Make me enjoy the unwrapping of my new toy.” Zip almost shot her a defiant  
look but he went along with the playful langue, he played some very sexy R&B music and began to strip  
for his boss. Zip started off slowly unbuttoning his lumberjack looking shirt and then removed his  
Superman t- shirt he had underneath it making Lara moan in anticipation and nearly laugh at the same  
time. Zip was now shirtless and standing in front of his boss like some stripper out of Chip and Dales.  
As he was about to remove his pants Lara sat up and stopped him she moved to the edge of his bed  
smiling looking up at him. “No please let me I insist.” Zip nodded and soon Lara was unbuckling his  
pants and as they fell to the ground Lara Croft the tomb raider and Duchess of Saint Bridget was  
greeted with the biggest cock she had ever seen. Her face went from a smile to pure shock, now while  
his boxers were still on they did very little to hide his natural hanging dick. “Oh my God Zip this has got  
to be the biggest cock I’ve ever seen have you been taking medication or change of diet because this  
thing is beautiful.” Zip knew the truth it was half meds and half natural by birth. But he came here to  
please her and punish her so he gently pushed her back on her back he began to gently kiss her inner  
thighs and soon he found his target.  
Lara was still in shock from having just seen his sex and offered little push back in taking off her pants.  
Zip looked at her wet and slightly furry pussy and smiled to himself he gave a slight kiss to her outer lips  
and soon began his carnal feast. “Oh my God yes, that’s it honey eat my pussy like a good little boy.”  
Zip couldn’t really respond because Lara had her hand planted firmly on top of his head and her legs  
had him secured in tightly making it slightly difficult for him to breathe. Thankfully when he eased up on  
his oral skills so did the pressure keeping him down there when he rose up to meet her his glasses were  
foggy and her love juices dripped off from his chin the look on his face was that of a student who was  
proud of the fact that he made his favorite teacher happy. “Did that feel good Lara?” Lara nodded and  
raised her head up and began to kiss his lips frantically, “It felt wonderful darling now I want you to lay  
back and let me show you the same kindness.” Now again The Mr. smooth act Zip was trying to play  
was slightly cracking but he kept a strong poker face. Lara was in both awe and terror she wanted to  
fuck him but at the same time that dick looked like only an Amazon or Goddess could take it in  
completely. But she began to apply loving licks and kisses paying particular attention to his balls which  
were of a healthy size and she could tell Zip liked it by how his balls twitched under her touch. “Now  
enough four play let’s get down to why you’re here.” Zip looked up made an almost sinister smile and  
moved quickly behind her pinning her arms behind her back and pushing her down face first on to his  
bed.  
Lara was confused then once she felt the sharp stinging slap of a paddle on her large meaty ass she  
quickly realized what was happening to her. “Ouch Zip you’re hurting me stop!” soon another slap hit  
her bottom making her cry out followed by another and another in total it was twenty sharp slaps making  
her butt readier and readier with each spank. What caught Lara off guard was that the pain quickly faded  
away into pleasure and she became more aroused with each smack and on the nineteenth smack she  
felt as if she were on the edge of pleasure. Her body was trembling she wanted more soon she felt her  
employee’s breathe on her cheek and shivered as he spoke with pure pleasure “Now that didn’t hurt  
much did it?” Lara swallowed hard and said in a pleading voice “Please Zip I want you fuck me.” Zip  
having not really heard her leaned forward and said in a smooth voice. “I don’t think I heard you right,  
what do you want me to do?”  
She felt the head of his cock touch her wet and wanting sex he was so close to giving her just what she wanted, Zip had let her go after the spanking so she could move now and as she did she saw the striking beauty in her partners eyes he was in need of her as much as she was in need of him. She  
brought him down to meet her wanting gaze and spoke in a sultry voice. “Please Zip I want your  
beautiful black cock deep inside me, I want you to fill me up and make me come. In short I want you to  
give yourself completely over to me.” Zip nodded and began to slowly slide his cock into Lara crofts  
welcoming pussy.  
The first few inches were somewhat rather easy it was the rest that was going to be a tad difficult.  
Zip’s cock was like a giant steel pike once she got over the length she now had to deal with his  
thickness and that even presented her with a challenge. Zip looked down at Lara and made a bold move  
as he went in to kiss her. Lara happily accepted his tender kiss and locked her arms around his neck, “If  
I’m hurting you I’ll stop and pull out okay.” Lara shook her head and gave him a deep passionate kiss  
“Don’t you dare stop, please keep going.” Obeying her request he slid the rest of his love tool inside of  
her making her let out a scream of passion and desire. Now that he was inside her he began to move  
slowly back and forth helping Lara become accustom to his giant shaft. Lara who was now somewhat at  
his mercy unashamedly came on his cock covering it with her juices and now that she was starting to  
enjoy herself she switched positions and was now on top of him a very proud smile came across her  
face, “Now I’m going to fuck you properly.”  
She sat him up and she began to straddle his lap, “Oh my God you’re so big, I’m sure the women at  
college must have loved you.” Zip managed a smile and said “Actually you’re the first woman I’ve  
been with so I wouldn’t know about other girls.” Lara stopped for a moment and looked at him as if he  
just told her his darkest secrets; she looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. “You  
mean to tell me that you’re a virgin. I’m the first woman whom you’ve been with?” Zip nodded and for  
the first time ever Lara didn’t know what to say. She was deeply moved and almost bought to tears, she  
continued riding him and kissing him deeply and just as she about to come she felt Zip unleash a wave  
of jizz inside of her. “I’m sorry I came too soon.” Lara looked at him again gave him a deep kiss after  
dismounting him she took his hand and had him follow her out of his room and into hers.  
Zip followed her and as he fell onto the bed she looked at him with love and kindness as she mounted  
him again her fingers interlocked with his as she began to bounce herself up and down along his virgin  
shaft nearly weeping at how good he felt inside of her. Zip kissed her and soon his hands found her  
sweet natural bosom, he fondled them and gently pinched her nipples he raised his head and began to  
gently suck. “Oh my God yes Zip touch me right there I’m so close just a little more now.” The virgin  
had not only found her pleasure spot but he broke open her gates making her squirt and climax once  
again. Lara had looked down at Zip who felt good knowing he made her have an orgasm but she was  
not a selfish lover and she wanted to see if she could take his love tool down her throat. She stood him  
up on his feet and went on her knees in front of him.  
“Now I think it’s time I’d drain your balls, what do you think?” Zip smiled and as Lara went to work on  
his member he let himself geek out for a minute and said to himself. “I can’t believe I just lost my  
virginity to the most beautiful woman in Europe and the fact that I made her cum to is just amazing.  
Thank you God for this wonderful night it sucks that this might not ever happen again. Now Zip when  
she’s done just be cool don’t embarrass yourself, say thank you head to your bedroom and sleep and  
whatever happens do not cum in her mouth.” Unbeknownst to Zip, Lara heard everything he said and a  
smile came to her face she began to try and take his cock deeper into her throat nearly deep throating  
him well it wasn’t long after that when Zip shot his seed on her face.  
Zip looked at her in shock and began to apologize “Oh God I’m sorry I meant to aim for your mouth.”  
As he tried to hide both the smile and the laughter she ran to her bathroom wiped the jizz and the  
makeup off of her face and sat beside him on the bed. “It’s fine darling n fact I really enjoyed it. Now  
how about you and me head down stairs and grab ourselves some dinner?” Zip nodded and Lara gave  
him a kiss on the lips, little did Zip know that things were just going to get better from that night forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
